1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for drying wet food, such as salad spinners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for drying food, such as salad spinners, are known. These salad spinners usually include a bowl, a cover connected to the bowl, a perforated basket, and a crank-type actuator coupled to the basket for spinning the same. These prior spinners, however, are not always stable when cranked, often moving laterally during the cranking operation, which can cause the spinner to fall off its support to the floor. These falls may cause the spinner to be damaged or food contents thereof to be spilled. To safely use the spinner, a user must often hold down the spinner with one hand and crank with the other hand.
Additionally, the crank mechanisms of these spinners have a knob or other portion permanently disposed on and projecting laterally from the top of the cover. These projecting knobs can be damaged and take up space when not in use, making storage difficult.